


With You

by Purplevhie09



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Innocent Park Chanyeol, Jealous Byun Baekhyun, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplevhie09/pseuds/Purplevhie09
Summary: Park Chanyeol was on his heat for the very first time and he didn't know what to do. Because of panic, he locked his self inside of one the rooms in a house where his bestfriend brought him. And to his surprise he is not alone at the said room. And to surprise him more, it's no other than, the campus well-known bully,Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	With You

**_“Come on! Chanyeol!”_ **

The taller turn to face his friend Jongdae who keeps bugging him about a party this weekend. He took a sighed and look at his bestfriend Sehun who just shrugged and remain unbothered about their omega friend. Chanyeol, being the sweetest Omega, smiles and slowly nodded since he doesn't have anything to do anyway.

"Fine~but I won't take long,"he said.

"Oh! Come on! It's weekend and besides it's gonna be fun, you might meet your soulmate there!" Jongdae said.

Chanyeol just giggles and shake his head. "Fine~what ever you say~"

He took his seat beside Sehun who suddenly leans his head on his shoulder. Chanyeol smiles sweetly and let his Alpha bestfriend. Sehun may looks like a tough guy because of his stoic looks but he is still a baby and only Chanyeol's sweet scent could calm him down. Their friends teased them a lot but Chanyeol just shrugged it off. For him, Sehun was like his little brother that he cherish the most and for Sehun he is a very delicate and fragile thing that need protection from harm.

Some people sometimes mistaken Chanyeol as an Alpha because of his tall size but when they sense his sweet scent that is so calming, they would just suddenly fall for his charm. Every Alpha liked to be his mate due to his beauty and kindness and Sehun was always there to interfere like his Father.

"Fuck! Byun!"

Chanyeol furrowed his brows when he heard the most familiar name in their school. Byun Baekhyun, one of the scariest bully. Who would have thought that a small frame like Byun Baekhyun would be turned as an Alpha who have this dominating aura, good looks and intimidating charm. Baekhyun could fucked any omega or beta with just his handsome smirk. Chanyeol couldn't deny that Baekhyun was really an Alpha material. But because of his bad records, he just thought of him as one of those douche bag guys who only took Omegas and Betas for granted and for sex.

He ignored the Alpha when his stares fell on him and he quickly make a turn to head to his next class.

Saturday came and Sehun is patiently waiting for Chanyeol to come out of his room so that they could go to the party. When he smell something sweet he lifted his head from his phone and bit his lower lip when he saw how beautiful Chanyeol was. Chanyeol is wearing a silky blue buttoned shirt that three buttons are open openly showing his collarbones and golden toned skin. His hair looks so soft. His adorable almond shape eyes look stunning now that he wears eyeliner that adds lining to his eyes. His natural pink plump lips glistened due to his lipbalm. He also wear fitted black jeans with ripped design on it's knee.

"Wow.."he mumbles.

Chanyeol smiles at him making him admire his bestfriend more. "You look so beautiful tonight Yeol."

Chanyeol giggles. "You too.."

Sehun smiles handsomely and offer his hand towards the omega who accepted it. They ride his car when he noticed that for some reason, Chanyeol looks incomfortable. Besides, his sweet scent became stronger for some reason making his Alpha inside growls.

"Are you okay?"he asked trying to calm his wolf side.

"Yeah.." Chanyeol nods ignoring the uncomfortable feeling inside him. He didn't know but for some reason, Sehun's scent bothers him.

"You know we could just ditch the party and stay at home," Sehun said.

"No.. I promised Jongdae that we will go, besides, we are almost there," Chanyeol smiles.

Sehun just nods and patted his knee. When they've reached the house, it was almost filled with their schoolmates and other teens from other schools. Chanyeol walks beside Sehun and he could feel the stares of some handsome Alpha at him. Sehun securely put his arm behind his waist and show some possessiveness. 

"Stay here, I'll just get us some drink," Sehun said.

"Okay," Chanyeol nods. He looked around trying to find Jongdae when he suddenly felt his body pained a bit. "Aww.."

"Are you okay?"a girl asked him and sniffs him. "OMG! Are you one your pre-heat?"

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. He bit his lower lip thinking about it. The girl, who is also an Omega, helped him to look for a room where is a bit far from the party to avoid some Alphas.

"Stay here, and I will look for some supressants.."the girl said and left.

Chanyeol let his self took a sit at the bed side calming his self. He get his phone and tried to message Sehun when someone spoke just behind him. He felt suddenly weak when he realized how strong the pheromones coming out from the said person. He slowly turn around and suddenly wished he didn't do that.

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked him.

Chanyeol bit his lower lip because the more he stays here the more his body wanted to ask the Alpha to help him. He looked away and tried to call Sehun only to be pulled by Baekhyun making him lie on the bed. Baekhyun hovered on top of him sniffing him then smirked.

"Looks like someone is on his _heat_ right now," Baekhyun said, lips dangerously closed near his lips.

"I.... I have t-to go.." Chanyeol tried to pushed Baekhyun away.

Baekhyun gently pressed his lips agianst Chanyeol's hot skin. "Don't you need my help? I can help you with your heat, Pretty boy.."

Chanyeol pants his heat taking over his body making him sweating hard and he could feel the slick flooding his entrance. And he is sure that Baekhyun could smell it due to his reaction. Baekhyun start to pepper him with light kisses making him shivered.

"P-Please..."he whispered. "P-Please...l-let me..."

Baekhyun brushed some of his hair admiring his beauty. He lift his head a bit to look at Chanyeol's flushed face. And he could see that he is scared and he didn't like the way his heart clench when he saw the Omega's begging for help yet he is scared.

"Is this your first time?"he asked trying to calm his pheromones for he knows how it affects the other.

"Y-Yes.."a tear fell from the omega's beautiful eyes.

Baekhyun totally lift his body and decided to left before he did something towards the taller. But before he could even took a step a warm hand hold his wrist.

"W-Where are you g-going?" Chanyeol sounded scared.

"If I stay here longer, I might do something you would regret," Baekhyun said.

He might be an asshole but he didn't like the idea forcing someone who didn't like doing it with him. Chanyeol tighten his grip on his wrist and he started to cry.

"P-Please...i-it's so p-painful...h-help me..." Chanyeol cried.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. His Alpha instinct keeps telling him to claim the Omega but his rational mind thinks it's not right to just claim someone. But for some reason, he can't help but felt bothered and worried about the Omega. He removed his hand and started walking away. He could hear the Omega's pleading cries as he walked outside the room.

As he walks along the hallway his feeling become heavier like he does something really stupid right now. He clicked his tongue when he bumps into another Alpha heading towards the rooms upstairs. He stops on his tracks and quickly turns around.

_Fuck it!_

He runs back as fast as he could and heard a scream from one of the rooms. There he saw the room with it doors open and the guy he bumps into was hovering on top of the helpless Omega.

"Let me help you! Pathetic Omega! I know you want some cock deep inside your slicking hole!"the guy said as he started to kissed the taller's neck.

Without thinking much, Baekhyun pulled the other Alpha away from Chanyeol and punch him hard on the face. He is panting hard and his eyes were glowing red. He then turned his gaze towards the omega who submissively looked down. He grabs his wrist and pulled him outside the room before the other Alpha wokes up. They used the back door to leave the said place. He pushed Chanyeol inside his car before sitting straight at the driver's seat and drove home.

He lives alone since he enter college. As he pulls Chanyeol inside his house the Omega suddenly felt his body becoming weaker. Chanyeol couldn't stand the pain and his mind can't think straight. All he wanted to do now was for this pain to end. Baekhyun strongly lifted him up, bridal style and they enter a room filled with the Alpha's scent. Chanyeol pants harder while looking at the Alpha who gently lies him down the soft mattress.

"H-Help me.."he mumbled.

Baekhyun looked at him. "Are you sure about this?"he asked.

Chanyeol sniffs and nods. "P-Please..."

Baekhyun took a deep sighed before taking his clothes off and helps the Omega with his. Baekhyun can't help but lick his lips while admiring the beautiful figure infront of him, lying beneath him begging for his help. He can't wait to hear him scream his name with pleasure as he pounds inside him and claim him.

Chanyeol looked at him with teary eyes when he slowly hovered on top of him. He kissed the taller's forehead who closed his eyes and let the warmth of the Alpha's soft lips. Baekhyun then kiss Chanyeol's cheeks, the tip of his nose and lastly his soft plump lips that taste so sweet. Chanyeol didn't know how to react so he let his instinct and body to go with the flow. Following Baekhyun's lead, Chanyeol reciprocate the way the Alpha kissed him. When Baekhyun licked his bottom lips for entrance, Chanyeol openly let him. He moaned when Baekhyun sucked his tongue and roamed his own inside his sweet and hot cavern. Baekhyun pulls away to breathe and admire the wrecked yet hot look underneath him.

"You're so beaufitul..." Baekhyun said sincerely.

Chanyeol smiles sweetly and let his hand caress the Alpha's handsome face. "I'm Chanyeol...Park Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun smiled." Chanyeol."

Baekhyun like how the omega's name smoothly passed his lips like it's meant to be said only by him.

"I'm.."

"Baekhyun... I know who you are.." Chanyeol said, smiling sweetly.

Baekhyun love the way how his name sounded when Chanyeol said it. He kissed the omega, a bit rougher this time before letting go again. They stare at each other for a while and their eyes both glowed making them both shock and said,

**“Mate.”**

Baekhyun pressed his forehead againt the taller who smiled more after realizing everything. Chanyeol let his arm wrapped around the smaller's neck and claimed his lips for a kiss.

"Can I claim you?" Baekhyun asked earning a soft giggle from the taller.

"I'm yours.. Baekhyun...so claim me.."he said.

Baekhyun smiled back and kissed Chanyeol again. He then started peppering the taller's jawline down to his neck. Chanyeol grips on his hair feeling the silkiness and smoothness of it. Baekhyun started to suck and nibbles his smooth skin. When Chanyeol moaned louder making Baekhyun smirked.

_"Found it."_

Baekhyun continued what he is doing marking the taller's body as he goes down south. He focus towards the omegas perked nipples that asking for attention. He started licking and sucking the one while his fingers played with the other one. Chanyeol arched his back due to pleasure biting his lower lip.

"Let it out, Princess.." Baekhyun said while twisting and playing with both of the omega's nipples.

"Aaahhhhh~" Chanyeol let out a seductively moan only for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiles as he continue to going down and now he is face to face with the omega's cock leaking with precum. He gives it a lick before taking it whole making Chanyeol arched his back a bit higher enjoying the warmth from Baekhyun's experienced mouth. Baekhyun let his tongue twirls around the taller's cock as he sucked him harder and faster. Chanyeol could feel his orgasm coming and Baekhyun let him. He spurt his cum inside the smaller's mouth taking it all not letting even a drop away. Chanyeol was panting while looking at Baekhyun with his half-lidded eyes.

"You taste so sweet, Babe.." Baekhyun complimented making Chanyeol blushed.

"B-Baekhyun..."he whined.

Baekhyun then lift his long legs and split them widely so he could settle between it comfortably. His stares went down his licking hole making Chanyeol feel embarass.

"D-Don't look!"he tried to cover it but Baekhyun beat him with it.

"It's calling for me, Chanyeol, so why are you hiding it?" Baekhyun smirked.

Chanyeol bit his lower lip. Baekhyun use his thumb to slightly touched the taller's soft lips. "Don't do that, you don't know how it affects me."

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who leans down to claim the taller's lips and devour it like he can't get enough of it. Chanyeol moaned that between their kiss and to focus with it the he didn't notice that a finger enter his wet hole. Chanyeol gasped when Baekhyun moved his finger inside him.

"Relax, Baby, I'll take care of you," Baekhyun appeased as he insert another finger that easily slips inside due to his wetness. He peppered the taller with kisses as he prep him properly since it's his first time.

"B-Baekhyun..." Chanyeol called him making Baekhyun looked at him worried. "B-Baekhyun.."

"Are you hurt?" Baekhyun asked, afraid that he might hurt the omega that he didn't want to happened.

Chanyeol shook his head. "I.... I want you... In me.." he pants. "P-Please..."

Baekhyun nods and position his own cock near the taller's entrance. He enters him slowly making sure that he didn't hurt the taller that much. When he bottoms out he stay still waiting for the taller's confirmation to move. Chanyeol tapped his shoulder and nods.

"M-Move.."he moaned.

Baekhyun moves slowly inside the taller enjoying the tight walls clenching his cock. He groaned when Chanyeol started to answer his thrust by moving his hips too. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer to feel his warmth as he moves faster hitting the taller's prostrate making him scream due to pleasure. Baekhyun felt his heart swelling when Chanyeol cried for 'more' and 'deeper'. Baekhyun thrust deeper making sure to pleasure his Omega who didn't know where to rest his head.

"Aaahhhhh!!" Chanyeol moaned.

Baekhyun kissed him, sloppily and wetter. He leans between his neck and suck the most sensetive part of it. Chanyeol arched his back feeling his orgasm coming nearer. Baekhyun let out his fangs when he felt he is near too and he wanted to claimed the taller to show everyone who owns this beautiful omega. With one harder thrust, he let his fangs sink on Chanyeol's already bruised neck, tasting his blood. Chanyeol reach his orgasm untouched while gripping harder to Baekhyun who knots him too.

When they both starting to relax after the most intoxicating high, Baekhyun slowly pulls away to check on Chanyeol who looks tired and sleepy.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked, caressing the taller's smooth cheeks.

"I'm sleepy.."the giant answered. "And...you knot me.."

Baekhyun looked at him worriedly. "I..." Chanyeol smiles and shake his head.

"It's fine...you are my mate..and knotting means I'm officially yours now..." Chanyeol sweetly daunted making Baekhyun's heart screams with joy. He leans down to kissed the taller who kissed him back. "I... I'm tired..."

Baekhyun nods kissing his temple. "Let's stay like this for a while, okay?" Baekhyun fixed his position since he is still inside of Chanyeol. When his knot subsides, he slowly pulls out and went to the bathroom to clean their selves. Chanyeol was too exhaustes and tired to clean his own body so Baekhyun took the responsibility of it. After cleaning their bodies, Baekhyun pulled the taller inside his arm who snuggles with him. "You're cute."

Chanyeol didn't answered though for he is too tired and went straight to sleep. When they woke up, Chanyeol quickly lift his body up after realozong what happened. He winced and let out a soft cry when he felt his body ached due to the previous event last night. He looked around and he knows that he is not inside his room. He panicked but then a soft knock from the door make him flinched.

"You are awake.." Baekhyun greeted and walks towards him.

Chanyeol pursed his lip slowly covering his body with the blanket. "B-Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun sits beside him and smiles. "Do you need something?"he asked caressing the taller's cheek who quickly leans into the touch. "Are you hungry? I cooked breakfast for us."

Chanyeol looks down making Baekhyun giggles. "I already see every part of your body, so why are you hiding from me?"the smaller teased.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol covered his face with his hands. Baekhyun gently pulled them away and leans to capture the taller's lips.

"You better eat, your heat might take over again," Baekhyun said. "Do you wanna take a shower?"

Chanyeol nods. "But... I can't walk.."

Baekhyun nods and started to lifting him up to his surprise. "I'm an Alpha, and I'm stronger than you think." Chanyeol just hide his face between Baekhyun's neck who just smiles due to his omega's cuteness. "Let's take a shower together, then eat breakfast."

After eating breakfast, Baekhyun drives Chanyeol home despite the idea that he didn't want to let him go. Chanyeol assured him that he is fine and he can't stay with for a long time. Sehun was outside when they arrived making the smaller Alpha furrowed his brows.

"Sehunnie!" Chanyeol said and was about to approached his bestfriend when Baekhyun stopped him. "Baek.."

"Chanyeol! I'm so fucking worried! Where have you been?!" Sehun asked and was about to hold Chanyeol when Baekhyun growls possessively.

Chanyeol didn't know how to react but for some reasons he can't help but smile. "Sehun, I...stay with Baekhyun last night.."he asnwered and before Sehun could ask, Baekhyun beat it to him.

"We are **_mates_** , have a problem?" Baekhyun confidently answered.

"Is it true?" Sehun asked Chanyeol totally ignoring Baekhyun who is alreadu getting pissed.

Chanyeol shyly nods. "Yes."

Sehun wanted to say something but didn't continue and instead, he just nods. "I'm surprise."

Chanyeol smiles. "Sorry for making you worry, Hunnie..but I'm really fine..and Baekhyun helped me.."

Sehun nods and though he knows Baekhyun didn't like his presence there he still pet the omega's hair. "Take a rest, and call me if something is wrong okay?"

Chanyeol nods and let his bestfriend leaves. He enter his apartment, followed by Baekhyun who quickly locked the door behind him and pinned him at the wall.

"Baek!"he exclaimed.

Baekhyun looked at him before claiming his lips making the taller gasped. Baekhyun quickly shoved his tongue inside and roamed inside the taller's mouth. When he pulls away he smirked while looking at the flushed omega.

"Sorry, can't help it, you're so beautiful," Baekhyun said. Chanyeol blushed.

Chanyeol quickly moves away and make them some tea while Baekhyun looked around until he settle his self at the living room. When Chanyeol approached him with a tray of tea for the both of them, Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol.

"Here.." Chanyeol said.

"Who is Sehun?" Baekhyun asked. "He's an Alpha."

"He is my bestfriend, and like my younger brother too," Chanyeol answered.

Baekhyun nods. "So, you are mine."

Chanyeol almost choked with his drink after hearing those from Baekhyun. "W-What?"

Baekhyun smirked putting his cup down the coffee table same as Chanyeol who looks at him. Baekhyun hovered the taller who slowly lays on the couch looking at him. He could feel his heat coming up again making him gulp since he is still sore down there. But deep inside he wanted to have Baekhyun again like his body have a mind of it's own.

"Relax, baby," Baekhyun said as he pulls away, also pulling Chanyeol into his laps. "I know that you are still sore from last night and I don't want to hurt my baby."

"We are not dating!" Chanyeol said. "Even though you claim me.."

Baekhyun raised his brows before smiling towards the omega. "So, my mate is a bit of hopeless romantic.." he teased as he nuzzle his nose to enjoy the sweet scent of his mate. "You really smell so sweet, Yeol.."

Chanyeol let hands on top of Bawkhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun kissed his chin before pullong away again and looked at him. "Let's date, Baby."

Chanyeol pursed his lips and nods slowly. "Okay.."

Baekhyun pulls him closer. "Ahh! You don't know how you make me think crazy things right now, Yeol.."he growls before suckong the taller's neck who moaned seductively. Baekhyun could feel his dick getting hard. "Shit!"

Chanyeol looks down and claimed Baekhyun's lips. They start for a chaste kiss until in turned into something more erotic and hot. Chanyeol moaned loudly forgetting his soreness from previous night and grind his ass near his Alphas growing dick. Baekhyun groans and couldn't help it anymore. He asked the taller his room and they went there to end their misery. Chanyeol, on his four, hole leaking sweet scent making Baekhyun crazy and eats him out.

Chanyeol moaned lewdly making Baekhyun to have more but he didn't want to hurt the taller. After eating the taller who came just by tongue fucking he gently pushed him down to facing him. He grind their dicks and Chanyeol almost lost it due to his still sensitive after his post orgasm. Baekhyun jerks them both until they both came and panting.

Baekhyun cleaned the mess and let Chanyeol rest his head on his naked chest. "I'm sorry, I can't help it Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol shake his head. "Nothing to say sorry..you are my mate..right?"

Baekhyun kissed his temple when Chanyeol looks up to him with pleading eyes. He smiled and crane his neck giving the access Chanyeol needed to mark him too. He almost giggles on how cute Chanyeol bit him with his fangs. After the claiming mark, he pulls the taller closer and they took a nap together.

It has been weeks since they started dating and their feelings blooms like flowers. The school bodies didn't expect it though, for Baekhyun was known for his bad reputation. And Chanyeol knows that if affects Baekhyun and sometimes he thinks that he didn't deserve the beautiful Omega. Chanyeol didn't like how his Alpha look so down like that so he planned on making him feel that he is worth to be loved.

It was the end of semester when Baekhyun stands in the middle of the school ground since Chanyeol wanted to meet there. He check his phone for new messages but Chanyeol didn't sent any. He licked his lips and wanted to leave when he heard a familiar voice coming towards him. When he turn around, he saw Chanyeol holding a bouquette of tulips and singing for him.

_Like the sun that hangs above the sky_

_  
I wanna see us fallin', you and I_

_  
Like the ocean gives away the breeze_

_  
I wanna ride your wave and be your tide_

_  
What you are is what I wanna know_

_  
Your hand is asking mine for it to hold_

_  
This is all we're ever gonna need_

_  
The youngest hearts are never getting old_

Baekhyun could feel his heart pounding. "What are you doing?"he bit his lower lip.

_I don't wanna overthink about this_

_  
Can I take some time?_

_  
Make you reach what's on my mind_

_  
I don't wanna have to get around this_

_  
Can we just go through?_

_  
It's a better way that we can move_

Chanyeol gives him the flowers and smiled while still singing for him.

_I'm not tryna fit in with everybody_

  
_Not tryna tick with the daily talk_

  
_I just wanna get lost_

_Tryna chase that feeling, replace bad feelings_

  
_With days wrapped up in the moments like this_

  
_Tryna chase that feeling, erase those ceilings_

  
_Inside I'm reeling for moments like this_

_With you, ooh-ooh-ooh_

  
_With you, ooh-ooh-ooh_

  
_With you, ooh-ooh-ooh_

  
_With you, ooh-ooh-ooh_

And there their friends continue the song while Chanyeol get down with one knee.

"I know you are doubting your self, but please my Alpha, don't be.." Chanyeol said. "Because you are the most lovabel Alpha I have met and being _with you_ was best thing happened to my life.."

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol up and claimed his lips. "Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol smiled and cupped his handsome face claiming his lips again earning an around of applause from their friends and every one watching them.

"I'm so fucking inlove with you, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun said.

"I love you,too.. Byun Baekhyun..and I want to have a life _with you, forever.._ " Chanyeol sweetly daunted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new with writing about Alpha/Beta/Omega relationship so bare with me 😅
> 
> But hope you will still like it


End file.
